Fallout 4 crafting
Basics It is possible to craft a variety of in-game items like consumables or grenades using workbenches located throughout the Commonwealth. As opposed to crafting in Fallout: New Vegas, it is not possible to craft your own ammunition or ammunition subtypes in Fallout 4 in the vanilla game, with the exception of grenades, syringer ammo for the Syringer rifle or Nuka-nukes for the Nuka-nuke launcher from the Nuka-World add-on. Modding is carried out by applying pre-defined components to armor and weapons, like adding lead to armor parts for enhanced radiation resistance or equipping several types of barrels on firearms. Modding or crafting does not generally require schematics, but certain active player perks are affiliated with some types of modding, e.g. Science! for modding energy weapons or Armorer for armor. The basis for all crafting and modding is the gathering of raw components listed below. Scrapping is commonly required to harvest these materials and can only be done while in "Workshop Mode". Some items will outline in yellow while other items will outline in green while in Workshop mode. This seems to only indicate whether the item is able to be moved and has no other purpose. Green items can be moved while yellow items are fixed in place. None of these items will respawn after scrapping. Crafting tables Crafting stations include: * Armor workbench: For scrapping, repairing, and modifying armor and clothing. * Chemistry station: For crafting drugs, medicine, grenades, mines, Syringer ammo, and cutting fluid. * Cooking station: For preparing scavenged edible items. * Power armor station: For repairing and modifying power armor. * Weapons workbench: For scrapping and building weapon mods using parts from a variety of weapons. * Workshop: For scrapping and building buildings, furniture, and various equipment for settlements. * Robot workbench: Used to build and modify robot companions by equipping them with various robot mods, including Codsworth and Ada. * Ammunition plant * Armor forge * Auto-loom * Builder * Energy weapon forge * Explosives mill * Food processor * Heavy weapon forge * Pyrotechnics mill * Weapon forge * Nuka-mixer station: Used to mix Nuka-Cola drinks and create new flavors. In a controlled settlement and with the exception of the machinery stations added by the Contraptions Workshop add-on, all crafting tables have their inventory connected. Crafting components Settlement objects Notes * Collapsed buildings, cars, street lamps, almost anything lying about within a workstation area can be scrapped for building materials. While you are in the structures/crafting screen, point your sights towards one of these objects and it will light up. To scrap an item, press the square button for PS4, X for Xbox One or R for PC. * All items in scrapped containers, or attached items will be moved to the workshop's storage, accessible from any crafting station, or from the workbench itself. The exception is locked containers where the contents will be lost. * Scrapping an object such as a table, wooden crate, shelf, etc. will cause any objects on or touching to disappear from the game. Scrap those objects first before scrapping the table, etc. * Scrapping a crafted item when another crafted item is attached will not scrap both items; only the highlighted item is scrapped. The other item will be moved to the workbench. * Movable items located outside the boundaries of a settlement (e.g. the engine under the bridge near sanctuary) can be carried into the settlement and scrapped. Gallery CraftScopeFO4.png Category:Fallout 4 crafting Crafting fr:Artisanat de Fallout 4 ru:Крафтинг Fallout 4 uk:Крафтінг Fallout 4